


What We Learned on the Road

by lizzysarai



Series: Comment-Fic Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly feels, Gen, Young Winchesters, brief mentions of wounds/blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysarai/pseuds/lizzysarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things learned on the road can be good or bad, Sam just wishes he didn't have to put his skills to work in dire situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Learned on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Small comment-fic fill for the LJ community Comment-  
> -.-  
> Thread: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/490461.html?thread=72978397#t72978397  
> SPN, Dean + Sam, Dean was an awesome mechanic. Sam was a damn good one, too, when he needed to be.  
> -.-  
> Kudos and comments keep me writing.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for reading!  
> -.-

* * *

 

Life on the road was a constant struggle of hard learn life lessons. Life on the road hunting for the supernatural offered an even bigger set of obstacles. It was a life Sam loathed.

From the crapped backseat that seemed to become smaller with each passing day, to his fathers growing obsession; Sam was ready to run screaming and never looked back. Of course the only thing that stopped him was Dean.

Dean and situations where the universe had figured it wold screw them up, down, left right and six ways to Sunday. As such Sam had learned a good deal of decent and indecent skills, many from watching Dean and others learnt under duress.

And while Dean was an awesome mechanic, Sam knew he was a damn good one too.

Unfortunately, Sam reflected as he settled his feet firmly apart and pushed the wrench with all his gangly teenage strength, the only time he could put his knowledge to work came biting at the heels of dire situations.

  
With a grunt the bolt gave way and Sam breathed out as he finished spinning it off and squinted at the mess of parts that was the impala.

  
A muffled groan rang from inside the car prompting Sam to look up from his work.  
"Dean?" He called wiping down his hands against his already filthy jeans and rounding to the passengers door. "Hey, need more water?"

  
Paler than a sheet, and bruised from head to toe Dean grimaced as he tilted his head against the headrest.

  
He didn't speak other than a thick pain filled sound front the back of his throat. Sam forced a smile, keeping his eyes on his brother and restraining the need touch and reassure himself the bandages were holding and that Dean wouldn't be dying of blood loss. He had checked them not fifteen minutes ago and apart from the thick leather jacket draped across Dean it would be easy to determine if the bandages weren't holding.

  
"I'll get this finished." Sam promised swallowing the thickness and burn of tears. "Get us to a safe place."

  
It was a promise Sam himself had grown up hearing from Dean; always and only from Dean. One he had made far less often but no less truthful. He nodded, reassured that apart from the obvious injuries and discomfort there was little more to do to help Dean other than finish fixing the impala.

  
Sam returned to the hood of the car and settled to his work, ignoring the burn of tears, the tightness of his throat and pounding of his heart and forcing his hands steady.

-end


End file.
